


Chirping

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Childhood shenanigans, Gen, Young Jack Sparrow, i like to think teague's crew took one look at baby jack and were like "can we keep him???!!!"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: A fun evening in Shipwreck Town that's basically it





	Chirping

**** Shelley’s Inn creaked with the wind outside, as if contemplating wether or not to collapse today, the noise audible even over the tavern’s guests. And they were a particularly noisy bunch, the crew of captain Teague celebrating yet another successful voyage. 

For an evening in a Shipwreck Town inn it was rather peaceful, thanks to the good mood of the crew. A few insults would be thrown here and there, but not with too much venom and never leading to anything more than that. More than fight, the pirates sang, a choir of varying talent, but what they lacked in musical ability they made up for in enthusiasm. The two musicians, Jean on guitar and Gregory on violin, were almost drowned out by the song, only just managing to get a few notes in at the outro, but they didn’t mind much. After putting their instruments down for a quick break before the next song they laughed along with the rest of the crew, Jean happily accepting the bottle that was passed to him. 

”Another one, lads?” He asked after wiping his mouth, earning a unified ”Aye!” in response. The first few chords were struck to complete silence, as the crew worked their drunk minds to recognize the song, but after a few moments they joined in one by one until finally the room was full of song again. A few voices stood out. Larry’s deep baritone reaching notes none in the crew could even dare to attempt, Sam, who couldn’t stick to the melody for the life of him, and lastly- the room gradually realized- the high pitched voice of a child, like the chirping of a small bird. 

One by one, the crew stopped singing, until Jean and Gregory put their instruments, leaving only the voice of the child ringing through the room, as if the singer hadn’t noticed he was suddenly going solo. 

”Oi” Someone finally said ”Who let Jackie in?” 

The boy stopped singing, drawing his last words out slightly and ending with a careful smile at his audience. He was sat on a table at the edge of the room with his legs dangling off the edge, his slightly too large boots looking like they were about to fall off at any moment. As no one said anything, his smile fell, making Gregory laugh. 

”I think he let himself in. Ain’t that right, Jackie?” He asked, and Jack immediately lit up again, nodding enthusiastically at the room. There were a few amused chuckles and the mood seemed to turn a tad more relaxed, the impression only ruined somewhat by the nervous glances being cast at captain Teague. The man had been sitting at the opposite end of the room from Jack for the entirety of the evening, drinking and singing along now and then. Now, he stood up and strode through the pirates parting in his way towards the boy, who seemed to shrink in his presence. 

Teague stopped a good few feet from the table and gave Jack a stern look. Jack looked back, his face scrunching up slightly in a remarkable display of cockiness for a boy not six years old facing a pirate lord. Even more remarkably was that it seemed to work, because Teague sighed in defeat and turned around to make his way back to his previous seat, announcing that the boy could stay on his way. 

”You heard the captain!” Sam yelled ”Get Jackie something to drink!” 

”What, like Rum?” A man by the name of Jonah asked. 

”You idiot. Kids don’t drink rum” 

”Well what do they drink then? Oi, Jackie, what do you drink?” The argument went on for a bit, without any acknowledgment of Jack’s answer, until it was finally decided that they’d fill a rum bottle with some water and give it to him, in an attempt at making him feel more included. One that worked out fine, it seemed, because Jack looked content enough taking swigs of water now and then, and raising his bottle along with the crew whenever they cheered. He didn’t leave his spot on the table- which was probably for the best considering the very real risk of one of the dancing pirates stepping on him- but he did stand up as Jean and Gregory started playing _Eddystone Light, _singing along with every word, to the delight of the room. 

”Yer father was a lighthouse keeper you say?” One of the pirates yelled over the song ”Mind telling us ’is name?” 

Jack just shook his head and kept singing, not noticing the disappointed sighs of several of the crew. The bets on which of them was responsible for the boy had been placed not a day after he was born, but someone had yet to win the large sums at stake. There were also the few knowing glances cast at Teague, who appeared unmoved by the situation, but no one really noticed them and the evening went on. 

Jack got through about five songs before the crew noticed he’d gone silent. They hushed amongst themselves as Sam carefully picked the sleeping boy up and whispered that he’d take him back to the ship. The crew nodded, and remained silent as Sam walked through them, the people before him parting like earlier that evening. Not until the door closed behind him and the pirates were sure Sam had taken Jack well out of earshot did the singing pick up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally possessed by this idea yesterday and it hasn't left me since I'll probably post a lot more about it so if you follow me on tumblr rip to you I guess uwu


End file.
